Flamed
by theblindwriter95
Summary: A parody of Disney's Frozen. After Sofia accidentally hits Amber with her new gift of fire powers, she runs away from home, prompting Cedric, James, and Amber to look for her and bring her back.
1. A gift of destruction

Flamed

Summary: A parody of Disney's Frozen. After Sofia accidentally hits Amber with her new gift of fire powers, she runs away from home, prompting Cedric, James, and Amber to look for her and bring her back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First and other properties that may show up in this story.

Author's note: Though I like Frozen and have a few things like a wooden doll of Elsa, a cup, a giant coloring book, and a junior novelization, I admit that the movie does have its share of flaws and parts that I hate which especially includes the parents. So here you go!

Chapter One: A gift of destruction

It was a cold winter's night at Cedric's workshop. Sofia had just completed her personal sorcery test, and the reward was a gift from her favorite sorcerer.

"Alright, little princess," Cedric beamed as he hugged Sofia. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" She beamed, clapping her hands.

Whatever gift Cedric was going to give her had to be good. After all, she made him her gifts from her heart.

Cedric handed Sofia a jar of dragon's fire which he opened since her hands were smaller than his. Instantly, Sofia inhaled the flames which filled every fiber in her body. She felt a tingling sensation as the flames crept into her, almost feeling warm and cozy.

Lifting up her hand, she saw a flame spark from it. Rather than be filled with terror, she smiled.

"Behold! I have given you the gift of dragon fire," Cedric explained, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dragon fire Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked, confused as she only knew of her amulet to give her magical gifts like talking to animals.

"Yes," Cedric said, gently but almost showed clear annoyance. "Just be careful."

Sofia nodded, smiling at her newfound gift.

In excitement, she ran, wondering how she could show it off.

…

In James' room, Amber was reading a fashion magazine.

"Look at this dress!" she told her brother in excitement, nearly shoving the pages in his face. "It's green chiffon lightly decorated with blue satin and purple ribbons. Isn't that fabulous?"

James, pretending to pay attention, nodded but didn't really care. Deep down, he loved Amber's outfits, but he hated the outfits in her magazines.

But he wouldn't tell her that as Sofia came bursting in his room with excitement.

"Guess what, guys?" Sofia giggled. "Mr. Cedric gave me fire powers!"

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed in excitement. "Show us something!"

Sofia waved her hands around, causing flames to spring up from her pores.

James and Amber watched in excitement. They couldn't believe that their sister now had fire powers!

The siblings laughed as the flames that had been released from Sofia's hands danced around them.

They chased each other around James' room without a care in the world, smiling and laughing the entire time.

That was until Sofia shot out a gigantic flame from her hand as it flew towards Amber, who didn't notice.

"Amber! Look out!" Sofia screamed, trying to warn her.

Unfortunately, Amber didn't pay attention as the flame hit her, knocking her into a state of unconsciousness.

Sofia and James quickly ran to their sister as a streak of brown hair started to appear aside the blonde curls that Amber was known for.

To make things worse, her face had been burnt mildly.

Sofia held Amber and cried as short flames had burst around them.

"What are Mom and Dad going to say when they see us?" the princess cried, feeling the flames around her and Amber erupt and spread.

James shrugged at the answer and even though he didn't want to tell on Sofia, he had to help his twin.

"Mom! Dad!" he cried out. "Sofia had an accident."

The doors to his room had slammed open in seconds as Miranda and Roland barged in while the queen of Enchancia screamed at the sight of Amber's burned face.

"What happened?!" she tearfully demanded, picking up the girl who was beginning to burn up.

"We were playing and I had accidentally hit her with my new fire powers," Sofia explained, trying to control her emotions. "Mom, Dad, please don't be mad."

Miranda went over to Sofia and got down on her knees, stroking her daughter's hair. "It's okay, baby girl," she said. "Sometimes, accidents happen and people get hurt. But it's never too late to make up for your mistakes."

"How?" Sofia asked, nearly shaking. "Amber's hurt and it's all my fault. You have to help her somehow."

"I think we have a book in the royal library that explains how to help in a situation like Amber's." Roland looked at his wife and then his children that weren't unconscious. "But it involves some risks."

"Risks? Like self-sacrifice?" James asked.

"Not exactly James. More like memory erasing," Roland explained before putting a hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"So Amber won't remember my powers?" She asked tearfully, looking down at the floor.

"No," Roland said in reassurance. "She'll remember your powers. She just won't remember you hurting her."

Sofia sighed in relief but the fear of being near Amber again began to crept upon her as she, James, and their parents went to the royal library.

In the library once the book Roland had been talking about had been found, Miranda stopped at a page that deal with situations for fire related accidents.

"We have to find the Witches of Dunwitty," Roland proclaimed. "They're the only ones who can heal those who have been badly burned."

"Couldn't magic from sorcery work too Dad?" James asked, worried for his twin.

Roland shook his head, leaving James to frown.

In a hurry of coats, hats, and other winter attire, the Enchancian family were off while a burst of flames from Sofia's shaking body nearly turned the road into a crisp.

They soon came to the house of Lucinda and Marla. Marla was asleep on the front porch, snoring like a dog.

"Please, we need your help!" Miranda pleaded, waking up the sleeping witch.

Marla screeched and looked at the royal family. "Hello there, Your Majesties," she bowed. "What brings you to my house at this hour?"

"It's my sister Amber." James looked at Sofia who hung her head in guilt. "Sofia accidentally burned her while we were playing."

"Oh dear," Marla muttered, taking Amber from Roland's arms. "Let's see what I can do about this."

In a quick swipe, Marla looked through Amber's memories before stopping at Sofia's flame aiming towards her. "You're lucky it wasn't her heart but the head can be fixed." With a wave of her wand, the memory had been replaced by the blonde tripping into a lit candle on a table that she had ran into after chasing Sofia while playing tag.

"She'll be fine," Marla said as she handed a sleeping Amber back to Roland.

"So Amber won't remember I have powers?" Just James will remember them?" Sofia asked, heartbroken that Roland's promise had been broken.

Miranda nodded sadly. "It's for the best Sofia."

Slowly, the burn on Amber's face was reduced to nothing but, unfortunately for Sofia, the brown streak remained.

"I just want Amber to be safe," James said softly.

"She will be but you my dear must learn to control your powers for fear will be your enemy if you don't," Marla explained, causing the already nervous princess to feel even more nervous.

"MOMMY!" Sofia whined, crying as she held her mother's hand.

Miranda shushed her daughter gently before looking at Marla.

"We're not going to isolate Sofia for this accident," she stated calmly. "Roland and I will try to teach her to control her powers to the best of our ability."

Sofia whimpered and as she whimpered, flames erupted into the ground, burning crops and Lucinda's cauldron.

"NO!" Lucinda screamed in horror as the flames continued to burn. "My first wand is in there."

Unfortunately for the little witch her cauldron was now a crisp, leaving Lucinda on her knees as Sofia imagined Lucinda saying "Monster!" She screamed with tears in her eyes, pointing to her former friend in anger.

"Sofia'? Hello? You there?" The little witch asked while Sofia ran out of the cottage in tears, horrified that she thought that her friend had now turned against her as James tried to follow her but was stopped by Roland.

"She'll hurt you if you follow," he explained, not wanting another one of his children to end up hurt on the same night.

James sighed, realizing that his father was right. "I guess we'll just have to meet her back home."

"I'm going after Sofia and I will bring her home," Lucinda declared.

Marla was concerned. "Lucida, are you sure honey?" she asked anxiously.

"Mom Sofia helped me, now it's my turn to help her," said the little witch as Lucinda got on her broom and after her best friend.

"I just hope that Lucinda can find Sofia," Miranda said in worry for her youngest daughter.

Roland and James hoped so to as the three of them carried a still unconscious Amber back to the castle.


	2. Fear is her enemy

Chapter Two: Fear is her enemy

In her bedroom, Sofia was crying. "If only Mr. Cedric hadn't given me fire powers," she wept. "Then I wouldn't have caused all this trouble for my family!"

 _Or hurt Amber_ , she thought in fear and as she thought, flames burst from her hands, burning her curtains.

Sofia facepalmed. Just then, Gnarly and Teeny entered her room.

"Is that fire? " Gnarly asked, sniffing the air. "Sofia! We have to get you out of here!"

Sofia shook her head. "No! You have to leave! Now!"

"We're gonna die!" Tenny whined as she began to cry, holding onto her brother's arm.

"We won't. Don't worry," Gnarly assured her before looking at Sofia who was now on the floor with her face buried in her dress.

"This is all my fault," Sofia cried."Amber's hurt, Lucinda hates me, and everyone I love is in threat of being killed!"

Teeny whimpered as she ran toward Sofia, crying.

"Sofia, please talk to me!" Teeny demanded.

"No!" Sofia screamed as a flame flew from her hand, thankfully missing the little troll but lighting a plant on fire as Teeny broke down and cried.

She held Gnarly's hand, pointing at her brother. "Sofia tried to kill me!" she screamed.

"B-But I-I d-didn't! H-Honest!" Sofia stuttered but unfortunately for her, the older troll wasn't having it.

"I thought you were her friend," Tears filled Gnarly's eyes as he glared furiously at the princess. "But now I know the truth. You're no friend of mine. You don't deserve to be around babies either!"

"Gnarly! Teeny! Please! Come back!" Sofia cried, watching as the trolls had left her alone.

Teeny looked confused. " Gnarly what is going on with Sofia? She's acting like we're gone."

"Sofia! Please snap out of it! We're right here!" Gnarly yelled as Sofia looked up to see the trolls still with her before backing away in fear.

"Teeny stay away! I don't want to lose you two!" she pleaded, nearly in tears

"What exactly are you talking about Sofia?"Gnarly asked in concern.

"I thought you two had left me after I made Teeny cry."

"Sofia, you won't lost our friendship if you did burn Teeny we won't leave you."

Sofia smiled. "Thanks you two."

"Night Sofia," Teeny said as the trolls left the castle for the night.

Now Sofia was alone and the fear of being near anyone else hardened at her heart.

She couldn't escape the image of Amber's pained face that was caused because of her.

"Shoot! Now Amber don't remember I have powers but James does and now Lucinda hates me which I don't blame her one bit for and next week is Dad's birthday." Sofia sighed in despair. "If only we can get him to leave the castle for a couple of days so we can plan his party which of course should put Mom's mind at ease."

She tried to think but the fear of harming anyone with her powers wouldn't leave her mind.

She was lucky she had gloves to keep her powers in as she hoped they wouldn't burn to a crisp like her curtains and Lucinda's caldron as Sofia put on the blue gloves that she used to ice dancing with and went right to sleep as Lucinda flew by the castle and peeked into Sofia's room.

"Good. She's home," The little witch muttered, flying off.


	3. Discovered

Chapter Three: Discovered

"Do you remember playing tag with Sofia last night?"Amber asked the next morning, feeling the brown steak in her hair.

"Of course Amber," James answered, remembering why the steak had existed in the first place. "but you must have fallen while chasing after Sofia that's all. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing James but I had a dream that Sofia had some kind of power but i can't really remember what it does."

"Amber, you were just dreaming is all now come on let's go see Dad off."

"See you in three days Daddy,"Amber said, hugging Roland as she, James and Miranda stood on the castle steps.

Miranda kissed her husband on the cheek. " Be safe honey."

"Bye Dad!" James said with a smile

Roland looked around and saw that one of his family was missing and wasn't there to see him off. "Where's Sofia?"

James and Miranda blinked. Where was Sofia indeed and where had she gone to?

"Daddy, it looks like it's sunny outside," Amber commented, not aware of Sofia's fire. "It was just winter yesterday when we were playing inside."

Roland, worried for his youngest, ran outside after motioning James to stay and for Miranda to protect him and Amber until he came back.

"Sofia, what are you doing?" Roland asked, seeing his youngest on the docks as he coughed a little.

"Dad how can I keep my powers from coming loose?" Sofia asked in a panic from lost sleep, realizing that her ice dancing gloves weren't working like she hoped they would.

"Sofia please calm down first. That a girl."

"Thanks Dad."

"Here try my brown gloves. They should help, " Roland offered, giving Sofia his gloves as he take out a spare from his pocket.

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them learn," Sofia said to herself, taking a deep breath.

"That a girl Sofia. Now I have to go to Tango okay."

"Do you have to go Dad? Why can't I come with you?"

"You'll be fine Sofia," Roland assured her. "And besides I think your mother can help you with your powers."

"I don't want Mom! I want you to help me!" Sofia shouted with tears in her eyes. "Dad please don't leave! I don't want you to leave and never come back."

"Sofia I'll be okay and here you can have this book. It's really about your powers but Professor Zacharias Fleeber made it so Amber will think it's a book about mysterious creatures by him."

"Thanks Dad. I'll miss you."

Roland hugged his daughter gently. "I'll miss you too." Hearing the sound of neighing horses, he had let go of Sofia. "Good luck with your powers Sofia!"

Sofia smiled weakly, knowing that the gloves would help but only for a little while."I'll try Dad!"

…

For the next three days, Sofia tried her best to conceal her powers. But the fear of hurting Amber again had proven the task to be difficult.

She had nearly burned everything in her room, torched her silverware and destroyed all her pink dresses.

Clover, Mia, and Robin tried to visit her but the flames kept them away and so did Sofia.

Amber was now starting to question her gloves, worsening Sofia's fear.

Playing in the garden usually calmed her down so she went, only to see Amber there as well with a scowl on his lips.

"What's so important about those gloves Sofia?" The blonde asked furiously. "It's like you're keeping a secret from me!"

"Amber, it's nothing and there's no secret so see you later," Sofia answered in a rush, leaving the garden as the blonde princess grumbled, not letting whatever secret Sofia was keeping to herself go unnoticed.

That night in Enchancia, friends and family alike were celebrating Roland's birthday.

"Well, I've got my pudding, I'm going on a sailing trip with my Queen... what more could a man want on his birthday?" Roland asked.

"We're hoping something like this." Sofia smiled, held up the cocohorn."They're Sealian horns."

"Are they now?" Roland held them. "Fantastic! I don't have anything like them!" He blew them in succession.

"You know what? That'll go real well with my gift." James entered, carrying a set of bagpipes. "I was going to give you a private bagpipe concert, but we can make it a duet."

James started playing. The noise was very familiar to the girls.

"Do you know what that sounds like?" Amber gasped.

"What we thought was the Sealian's song this morning." Sofia noted.

"Boy, were we wrong." Amber sighed.

James and Roland marched around the room, playing their instruments. The girls watched with glee before the blonde asked about the brunette princess' gloves.

"Amber, there is nothing to talk about!" Sofia protested, trying to ignore the subject of her gloves.

"Yes there is!" Amber screamed, grabbing one of Sofia's gloves by force. "Why are you wearing these gloves? What's so important that you have to wear them?!"

"Amber, please give me back my glove," Sofia beckoned, nearly in fear.

James and Roland quickly stopped marching around the room, and playing their instruments as they heard the girls argue.

"No! Not until I know the secret!"

Amber protested, holding the glove near her chest.

"The glove Amber! Now!" Sofia yelled, reaching for her glove.

Miranda, seeing her youngest in distress, pointed to the door. "Everyone please leave. I'm sorry but the party have to end now."

But Sofia didn't hear her mother's words as she started to tug on her missing glove.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GLOVE!" She screamed, releasing a circle of flames around the party guests who gasped in horror.

Amber gasped, realizing what she had just cause her sister to do. " Sofia…"

In a panic and in tears, Sofia ran out of the room and the entire castle, making her escape as the warm air around everyone else became very humid.

"Sofia! Come back please!" Amber begged as she ran after Sofia, hot on her tail while Sofia pushed open the door, seeing more people outside looking at her.

"Sofia you okay?" Ruby asked in concern.

Sofia flinched at hearing her friend's voice. "No! Stay away please!"

"Sofia, please calm down!" Jade pleaded, not used to seeing the brunette princess this fearful.

"No! Stay away Jade!"

"Sofia I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Amber shouted as Hugo caught up to her before she could get burnt while they watch Sofia make the frozen water hot and ran for it.

"Look! Everything's melting!" The blonde princess exclaimed minutes later, seeing the snow around her melt because of Sofia's fire powers. "This is what Sofia was hiding from me?"

"You didn't know about her powers before all this?" Hugo, even though he himself had just learned about his friend's powers, asked, starting to feel sweaty under the shirt he was wearing.

"No I didn't Hugo," Amber replied, shaking her head.

The two stood alone for a moment in their thoughts before James came to them out of breath.

"Did you catch her?" He asked, catching his breathing.

"No James. She's gone," Amber muttered with tears in her eyes.


	4. Venture into darkness

Chapter Four: Venture into darkness

The flames swirled around Sofia as she heard the shocked screams of people down below.

 _The volcano glows red and not everyone's dead  
Some bodies to be seen  
A nation of ash and cinders and it looks like I'm the queen  
The flames keep roaring like the furnace that's inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heck knows I've tried  
Don't let them in don't let them see  
be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal don't feel, don't let them learn_

 _Well now they've learned  
Let them burn, let them burn  
They're no longer my concern  
Let them burn, let them burn  
Time to show the world it's my turn_

 _I don't care how they're going to scream  
Let the fire rage on  
Flames never seemed to bother me_

As the flames continued, Sofia smiled.

 _It's funny how this inferno makes everything look bright  
And the fear that once controlled me set everything alight  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong when it's only me  
So I'm free  
Let them burn, let them burn  
See my fire across the sky  
Let them burn, let them burn  
Like a rocket I can fly  
I don't care how they're going to scream  
Let the fire rage on_

Happy for the first time in days, Sofia continue to run, using her powers before starting to build herself a fire castle.

 _My power surges through the air and all around_

 _My soul's the engine that will burn this world down to the ground  
And one move sparks ignition of my vengeful wrath  
I'm never going back, the future's all I have  
Let them burn, let them burn  
Raining down Enchancia  
Let them burn, let them burn  
Their precious world is gone  
I don't care how they're going to scream  
Let the fire rage on  
Flames never seemed to bother me  
_  
Slamming the door to her fire castle, Sofia realized that though she was alone, she was finally free.

Free from her fear of hurting anyone.

…

Back in Enchancia, fire was consuming nearly everything it touched as Gnarly looked around, yelling out for his sister.

"Over here!" Teeny yelled, waving her arms.

Sighing in relief that his sister was safe, Gnarly picked her up before seeing Amber on her horse.

"Have you seen Sofia?" She asked in concern.

"We're afraid not Princess Amber," the troll replied, hugging his sister close.

Amber sighed. "It's all my fault! I'm the one that triggered her powers by fighting with her over her gloves. Now I know she wore them." She looked around. "If anyone else wants to join me then go ahead."

"We'll go!" Teeny cheered with a smile as she giggled.

"And we'll join as well!" James declared with a smile. "I want my sister back and Cedric just wants to leave to avoid trouble with Dad over giving Sofia her powers."

"Sofia could've killed someone tonight! I had her wear those gloves for a reason!" The King of Enchancia shouted, facing Cedric who looked ready to defend himself.

"Other than for her to be fearful of hurting anyone," Cedric scoffed.

In fury, Roland slapped the sorcerer. He tried to help his youngest daughter with her powers but it turned out to be impossible to where his help was no longer needed since she ran off.

"Dad!" James gazed at Roland crossly. "I know in the past Cedric's had his faults but you can't blame him for Sofia's powers for getting out of control. The one that is to blame is Sofia herself. Marla said fear would be her enemy."

"You're right," Roland sighed. He hugged Cedric, rubbing his cheeks. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Cedric."

Cringing at the somewhat unexpected action of the king, Cedric backed away, before looking back at the king and queen.

"We'll find Sofia. We promise. You two just try to take care of the kingdom," he said, not stuttering like he normally did.

"May I please go with you, Your Majesty?" Teeny asked. "Pretty please? With a Fliegel on top?"

Cedric was stunned with shock. The little troll thought he was the king. "I'm sorry but this is a job for me, Amber, and James You can, however, come on the next one."

"Um, Cedric? You might want to reconsider your exclusion of us," Gnarly said as Teeny cried and started throwing a tantrum.

"I'm not excluding anyone, I'm just saying that with Sofia's powers out of control, she could still hurt someone. You wouldn't want your sister hurt by Sofia would you?"

"No sir but-"

"Please!" Teeny begged, interrupting her brother. "Please let us come with you."

Cedric sighed. "Alright but let me, James, and Amber take control of the situation in the meantime."

Teeny nodded, smiling as she looked at Gnarly.

With Amber and James on their horses and Cedric with his flying machine thing, the five of them took off, hoping to find Sofia before daybreak.


	5. friends and failure

Chapter Five: Friends and failure

Alone in her fire castle and after a restful night's sleep for the first time since she had hit Amber with her powers, Sofia stood up proudly at her work.

If only her family could see her now before she remembered why she was there in the first place. She was there to get away from people, from Amber, and mostly importantly herself.

Fear risened from her hands at the thought of Amber. If she were to strike her in the heart, the blonde princess was done for.

"Sofia? Are you here?" A voice asked as the startled princess tried to relax herself.

Sofia turned around as a sense of fear played in her eyes, seeing Amber in summer clothes.

"Amber, go home. I'm sorry that I'm alone but here I-I can't hurt anyone," she muttered while confused on why Amber was there so suddenly.

How the heck did she manage to get in the castle in only a couple of hours? Not even Princess Anna could do that when finding her PMS sister who should've been dead as an infant.

"Sofia no! You're my sister and I'm not leaving without you," Amber said in a low voice.

"Go home!" Sofia screamed but Amber wouldn't leave.

 **Sofia, you don't have to protect me I'm not afraid  
Please don't shut me out again,  
Please don't run away  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore**

 **'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand**

 **We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I will be right here**

The sisters were near the stairs of the castle now as Sofia looked at Amber anxiously.

 _Amber, please go back home, your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates  
_  
 **Yeah, but -**

 _I know  
You mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me  
_  
 **Actually we're not  
**  
 _What do you mean you're not?  
_  
 **I get the feeling you don't know**

 _What do I not know?_

 **Enchancia's in deep, deep, deep, deep flames**

 _What?_

The brunette princess was shocked. Her kingdom was burning because of her? Maybe she was a monster.

 **You've kind of set off an eternal fire... everywhere  
**  
 _Everywhere?  
_  
Sofia looked at the trees that were near her castle. They were dead. Because of her.

 **It's okay, you can just undo it**

 _No, I can't! I-I don't know how!_

 **Sure you can! I know you can!**

 **'Cause for the first time in forever,  
**  
 _Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!  
_  
 **You don't have to be afraid  
**  
 _No escape from the storm inside of me!  
_  
 **We can work this out together  
**  
 _I can't control the curse!_

 **We'll reverse the storm you've made**

Sofia felt the flames around her increasing as Amber came closer and so did her fear.

 **** _Ohhhh, Amber, please, you'll only make it worse!_

 **Don't panic**

 _There's so much fear!_

 **We'll make the sun shine bright  
**  
 _You're not safe here!_

 **We can face this thing together  
**  
 _Oh!_

 **We can change this heated weather  
**  
 _AHHHHH..._

 **And everything will be alright...  
**  
 _I CAN'T!_

A massive fireball was released from her hands as Sofia turned around in fear, unaware that it had hit Amber in the chest.

Hearing her sister groan and drop to the floor, Sofia looked at her hands.

"What have I done?" She asked herself, nearly shaking as she heard James' voice.

"Amber? Are you okay?" He asked, holding her by the shoulders as Cedric and the trolls followed in his tracks.

Gnarly and Teeny feared that Amber was dead before a small breath came from the blonde's lips.

"She's still breathing," James said, holding Amber in his arms as more of her hair turned brown.

"I think it's time for you all to leave," Sofia muttered as she created a giant flame monster with her hands.

Cedric's eyes widened at his apprentice's creation as it picked him, her siblings, and the trolls up and threw them out of the castle.

"And don't come back!" The flame monster hissed before turning to its creator. "Gone master."

"Thank you so much Walter." Sofia patted her creation's hand, smiling at him. "But call me Sofia."

…

Landing in the trees thanks to Cedric missing a safe land, Gnarly ran to his sister as James looked at his own before hearing shouts from below.

"We'll get Sofia! I don't care if she's my friend, we have to lock her up and convince her to undo this heated mess!"

Hugo's voice rang through the air as James turned red with fury.

The traitor! How could he do this to Sofia after everything she's done for him?

"Hugo! Why are you doing this?" Amber asked in fury. "Sofia's your best friend!"

"Your sister is a menace!" Hugo shouted at Amber as he and the guards were near Sofia's castle. "She has to be stop!"

"She's not a menace! She's my sister!" Amber yelled before getting on top of him in anger.

"Amber! Remember your heart as I'll spare you the details of how I know about Sofia's powers!" Hugo yelled at her as he avoided a punch to the face. "You're not going to last long because your sister flamed your heart!"

Amber stood up and brushed her dress before looking back at him.

"Y-You don't mean that!" She stuttered, too shocked to say anything else. "I-It was an accident!"

Hugo snickered, holding a piece of her hair in his hands. "You sure? Maybe it wasn't. Maybe she wanted to kill you."

"What? Sofia wouldn't do that!" James yelled, overhearing the question.

"And why is that?"

"Because she's scared! I saw her face before she threw us out! She was frightened that she would hurt the rest of us!"

Hugo had tears in his eyes before wiping them away. "I'm sorry but I'm not sorry! I'm going after your sister and you can't stop me!"

In triumph, he climbed up to Sofia's fire castle as James looked at Cedric with hatred.

"If you haven't given Sofia her powers, this wouldn't be happening!" He yelled before hearing Amber groan in pain.

"James, my heart! It's burning!" Amber cried, nearly falling into the heated ground.

Teeny gazed worriedly at Amber, her body shaking in fear.

"Is she going to die?" She asked, her lip trembling.

"Not if she finds an act of true love," Gnarly said, pointing up to the castle. "We have to go back."

James glanced down at Gnarly in annoyance "Are you insane?! Sofia will kill us all!"

"Not if I talk to her." Cedric cleared his throat. "After all, I gave her the powers in the first place."

"Great! We better hurry before Hugo harms Sofia." James ran ahead of the group as he carried Amber in his arms, seeing that she was too weak to walk on her own.

Cedric took Amber from James' arms, feeling her burn up. " After we get Princess Amber to the village."

"She'll die before we get there!" James hollered, taking Amber back from the sorcerer. "Besides, I'm sure that Mom and Dad have everything under control."

Stumbling upon the heated ground, the group hoped to make it back to Sofia's castle before it was too late.


	6. Justice and retribution

Chapter Six: Justice and retribution

Carefully avoiding Walter once he made it back to her castle, Cedric made his way to Sofia who was sitting alone in guilt.

"It's all my fault!" Sofia wept as the sorcerer picked her up and rocked her.

"No it's not princess." He gazed into her eyes a bit wishfully. "You and Princess Amber used to be so close. You can be like that again."

A tense standoff of fear played in her eyes as the night she struck her sister played in her eyes.

 _"Sofia! Chase me!"_

 _"Amber! Watch out!"_

 _"Amber!"  
_  
Sofia blinked before looking back at her mentor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric but we can't," Sofia muttered, escaping from his grasp.

"Never give up!" Cedric yelled at her as she ran from him.

She tried to listen to him but the guilt of hurting Amber twice plagued at her heart as she watched Cedric leave her castle and Hugo and whoever else enter.

...

"I don't want Sofia to die!" Teeny wept, hugging herself.

"She won't." James assured the little troll with a soft smile. "Come on! We're almost there!"

"Where are we going?" Teeny asked, smiling faintly.

"Back to Sofia's castle. Whether she or that fire monster of hers likes it or not," James muttered, hearing Amber breathing raspy.

…

The group heaved with exhaustion once they entered the castle. Inside, Sofia was testing out her fire powers.

"Stay back! Go home and protect Amber!" She shouted at Hugo, hoping he would be by her side.

"Your sister?! She came from your castle burning up and weak. She said you flamed her heart! Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Hugo yelled as Sofia dropped to the ground in defeat.

"Liar!" James shouted, horrified by Hugo's acts of telling Sofia that she had murdered their sister with her powers. "Don't listen to him, Sofia!"

Sofia, too defeated and in grief, didn't listen to her brother.

Hugo grinned as he reached into his pocket, taking out a hatchet while Teeny charged at him, wielding her knife.

Before either troll or human could charge their weapons at each other, Amber run out of James' arms.

"Teeny! STOP HIM!" she screamed, not wanting Sofia to be killed.

Teeny tried but missed as Hugo held his hatchet towards Sofia's head.

"No!" Amber screamed, her breathing labored as she stood between them.

Teeny thrust her hand forward, cutting Hugo. The prince screamed as he fell onto the ground while both were unaware that Amber had turned into a statue of red before Sofia stood up and felt her sister's face.

"No..." Her voice trembled as she hugged the statue of Amber. "Please no! Oh Amber!"

Sobs of grief were released from Sofia's body, her heart too broken to say anything.

"Yes!" Hugo cheered as he got up and danced around merrily, kicking Teeny in the face. "I win! I'm victorious!"

Unfortunately for him, Hugo's victory over Sofia and her grief was short lived as magic was overcoming Amber's statue body.

Twelve seconds later, Amber was back to her human self as she hugged Sofia, laughing like she didn't just turn into a statue. "I'm so glad to be well again!"

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Sofia asked, hugging her sister back.

"I guess so," Amber smiled. She watched as Teeny grabbed Hugo's hatchet, raising it above the prince's neck.

"An act of true love will burn out a flamed heart!" Cedric cheered before smacking himself in the forehead. "I should've known!"

Sofia smiled as she gazed at her hands in awe. "Love? Love!"

"Sofia, you're scaring me," James confessed, hearing her voice.

Sofia giggled as she ran to James, hugging him. "I love all of you! Except for Hugo!"

"What did I do?" Hugo protested angrily, feeling like the victim.

"You tried to kill our sister!" James yelled at him. "Plus, you harmed Teeny!"

"Your sister nearly killed my love with her powers from heck and that troll was a pest!"

"Sofia? Your powers?" Cedric asked, smiling at his student.

"They're gone," Sofia grinned but she had lied, holding her hands in the air as the fiery flames outside of her castle her began to burn out.

"That was totally wicked!" Teeny giggled as she clapped her hands.

"And now it's freezing outside!" James shivered, feeling the winter air on his shoulders.

"Why?!" Cedric demanded as he hated the cold air as well.

"Because it is Mr. Cedric!" Sofia giggled, patting his back.

Amber gazed around and saw that people who were still at the castle when Sofia had regaled her powers to be glad of winter beginning again.

"Let's head inside and snuggle together!" Teeny cheered as Sofia agreed but she had a gut wrenching feeling that no one would like her once she came back to Enchancia.

Luckily, she was proven wrong when the group traveled back to the castle while Sofia was greeted with open arms by her parents.

"We've missed you!" Miranda cried, stroking Sofia's hair. "Calming down our guests was a chore!"

"Not to mention they said some things about you Sofia that I'm still furious about," Roland added, stoking one of Sofia's cheeks.

"Like what?" Cedric inquired, feeling with fury after what Hugo had tried to do to his student.

"Monster, witch, demon, and others that I can't say in front of my children," Roland replied, trying not to show his rage.

"That's it! I'm going to kick every butt of those horrible people!" Miranda raged, reminding herself to do it once Sofia and her siblings had gone to bed.

Sofia wasn't used to her mother's anger as she felt Amber squeeze her hand.

"But I flamed your heart!" Sofia exclaimed, seeing the action being done. "Why are you not mad at me?"

"Sofia, you're my sister and I love you." Amber smiled, kissing Sofia's cheek. "I could never be mad over your fire powers!"

"And neither would we," Roland and Miranda said as Sofia smiled, hugging her family.

…

Back at her fire castle, Walter (who seemed angered by the recent events that had taken place) stood near Hugo who was pleading for mercy.

"GET OUT!" The flamed monster bellowed, stomping on the ground of his creator's castle.

Hugo, frightened by the monster, ran and never bothered Sofia with her powers again for as long as he lived, to avoid being known as the prince who tried to murder Sofia who later on in life became known as the fire princess of Enchancia with powers that thrilled children and adults alike as long as she didn't let her emotions take control.


End file.
